Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer
, , |ending=Gake no Ue no Ponyo |einnahme=202,6 Mio. US$Box Office Mojo, p.1Box Office Mojo, p.2 |bewertung=8/10ANN: 7,9/10 mit 1889 Stimmen - imdb: 7,7/10 mit 81555 Stimmen - MAL: 7,9/10 mit 78285 Stimmen - RT: 83% mit 96240 Stimmen. |jap= 崖の上のポニョ, Gake no ue no Ponyo |eng=Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea |fremdsprachig=*Argentinisch: Ponyo y el secreto de la sirenita *Bolivisch: Ponyo y el secreto de la sirenita *Brasilianisch: Ponyo: Uma Amizade que Veio do Mar *Bulgarisch: Поньо от скалата край морето *Dänisch: Ponyo på klippen ved havet *Englisch: Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea *Estländisch: Ponyo mäe otsas *Finnisch: Ponyo rantakalliolla *Französisch: Ponyo sur la falaise *Italienisch: Ponyo sulla scogliera *Japanisch: 崖の上のポニョ, Gake no ue no Ponyo *Kroatisch: Ponyo na litici kraj mora *Portugiesisch: Ponyo à Beira-Mar *Norwegisch: Ponyo på klippen ved havet *Russisch: Рыбка Поньо на утёсе *Schwedisch: Ponyo på klippan vid havet *Serbisch: Ponjo na litici iznad mora *Spanisch: Ponyo en el acantilado *Spanisch (Lateinamierka): Ponyo y el secreto de la sirenita *Türkisch: Küçük Deniz Kizi Ponyo *Ungarisch: Ponyo a tengerparti sziklán |deutschland=16. September 2010 |österreich=22. Oktober 2010 |schweiz=16. September 2010 |usa=14. August 2009 |japan=19. Juli 2008 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki |regie=Hayao Miyazaki |drehbuch=Hayao Miyazaki |musik=Joe Hisaishi |links=cv }} Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer ist ein Film des Studio Ghibli. Zudem ist er eine Neuverfilmung von Kujiratori. Handlung *Siehe Zusammenfassung *Siehe Vollständige Handlung Sousuke rettet den Goldfisch Ponyo und die beiden gehen auf eine fantastische Reise der Freundschaft; bis Ponyos Vater Fujimoto, ein mächtiger Zauberer, Ponyo entführt und nach Hause bringt. Aber Ponyo will bei den Menschen bleiben. Ein Sturm wird heraufbeschworen. Kann Ponyos Mutter Guranmanmare das Meer beruhigen und Ponyos Traum erfüllen? Charaktere → Siehe: Alle Charaktere Ponyo.jpg|Ponyo Sousuke.jpg|Sousuke Synchronisation → Siehe: Alle Stimmen Alina Freund.jpg|Alina Freund Nick.jpg|Nick Romeo Reimann Erfolge Der Film kam am 19. Juli 2008 in die japanischen Kinos. Im ersten Monat spielte der Film über 10 Mrd. einJapankino (21.11.12), obwohl er zeitglich mit und ausgestrahlt wurde. Er erreichte eine große Beliebtheit in Japan. In den USA lief der Film in 927 Kinos; mehr Kinos als die Filme Prinzessin Mononoke, Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland und Das wandelnde Schloss zusammen. Auszeichnungen Veröffentlichungen → Siehe Kinostarts, Printmedien, ... Produktion → Siehe auch das Lied Gake no Ue no Ponyo Hayao Miyazaki wollte ursprünglich das Kinderbuch Iya Iya En verfilmen, doch daraus wurde nur der Kurzfilm Kujiratori. Nach dem Betriebsurlaub auf dem war er von der Region begeistert und wollte das Kinderbuch neu verfilmen. Er wollte sogar eine Kindertagesstätte für die Kinder seiner Mitarbeiter einrichtenInterview mit Toshio Suzuki (21.11.12). Die Landschaft der Hafenstadt Tomonoura wurde von der gleichnamigen Stadt inspiriert. Weitere Einflüsse sind , die Legende um Urashima Tarou''Die Legende besagt, dass ein junger Fischer eine Schildkröte rettete. Später erfährt er, dass die Schildkröte die Tochter des Meerkönigs ist, '' und Presse zur Ponyo (21.11.12)Pressebericht (21.11.12). Die Arbeiten begannen im Oktober 2006 und die Animationen sind von Hand gezeichnet, ohne die Hilfe von ComputernInterview mit Toshio. Die meisten Wellen und das Meer wurden von Hayao Miyazaki selbst gezeichnet. Sousuke, der Name aus s Roman Mon, basiert auf seinem Sohn Gorou MiyazakiZakzak (21.11.12). Der Name Ponyo ist eine für weiche, quietschende NiedlichkeitInterview mit Hayao (21.11.12). Die Szenen der ersten zwölf Sekunden zeigen viele Wassertiere. Für sie allein wurden 1613 Seiten an Sketchs benötigt. Für die Details benötigte man 170.000 Einzelbilder, der höchste Wert unter Hayaos Filmen. Die Fortsetzung zum Film sollte Hayaos letzter Film vor seinem Rücktritt sein. Jedoch überzeugte ihn Toshio Suzuki, stattdessen den Film Wie der Wind sich hebt zu realisieren. Soundtrack → Siehe: Lied Gake no Ue no Ponyo Das Titellied Gake no Ue no Ponyo wird von Fujioka Fujimaki und dem 8-jährigen Kinderstar Nozomi Ouhashi gespielt. Die CD wurde am 05.12.2007, vor dem Kinostart, veröffentlicht. In der westlichen Welt erhielt der Soundtrack ein dickes LobMovie Music UK(21.11.12). Easter Eggs Kikis kleiner Lieferservice thumb Ponyo hat keine Ähnlichkeit mit Kiki, aber sie und Sousuke sehen Osono und ihrem Bäcker Fukuo sehr ähnlich. Hayao Miyazaki hat nie bestätigt, dass sie die gleichen Personen sind, aber ihre Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend. Mein Nachbar Totoro Im Film gibt es zwei Hinweise auf den Film Mein Nachbar Totoro. Nachdem Kouichi anrief, dass er nicht nach Hause kommen werde, schnappte sich Lisa ihre Bierdose aus dem Kühlschrank, auf der ein Magnetsticker von Chibi-Totoro zu sehen ist: thumb|center Dann tröstete Sousuke seine Mutter, woraufhin sie den zweiten Satz des Lieds Sanpou sang: thumb|center Filmfehler 1. Filmfehler Bereits zu Beginn des Films taucht der erste Filmfehler auf. Hier schwimmt ein Kalmar rückwärts. thumb|center 2. Filmfehler Sousuke bewahrt Ponyo im Eimer auf und füllt Wasser nach. Gewöhnliche Goldfische würden sterben, weil sie Süßwasser benötigen. Zum Glück ist Ponyo kein gewöhnlicher Fisch. thumb|center 3. Filmfehler Als Ponyos Zauberkräfte nachlassen, schrumpft das verzauberte Spielzeugboot samt dem Kapitänshut. Diesen Hut bekam Sousuke von seinem Vater Kouichi und war nie verzaubert gewesen. Somit hätte Ponyos Zauberverlust keine Auswirkungen auf den Hut haben dürfen. thumb|center Mediathek Galerie Po4.jpg Po3.jpg Po6.jpg Po1.jpg Po2.jpg Videos How to Make Ponyo Ramen Noodles (As Seen in the Movie Recipe) ポニョ ラーメン (レシピ)|Wie man die Nudelsuppe aus den Ponyofilm macht Piano de Ghibli-Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea (Ponyo)|Klavierspiel Weblinks Offizielle Seiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *Walt Disney (eng.) *Ghibli (jap.) News *Ghibliworld (dt.) *Anime News Network (eng.) Review *Fisch gewagt ist nur halb gewonnen von (abgerufen 21.11.12) *Im Zauberreich des Meeres von Susanne Ostwald (abgerufen 21.11.12) *Weise Botschaft für die Menschheit von Dominik Kamalzadeh (abgerufen 21.11.12) *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * * (eng.) Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jp.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea es:Ponyo en el acantilado ja:崖の上のポニョ zh:崖上的波妞 it:Ponyo sulla scogliera Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Anime